


Fear and Love Me

by tessykins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-09
Updated: 2008-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessykins/pseuds/tessykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But it’s Sam leaning over him and Dean can never stop loving him, even when he fears him.</p><p>Post-Apocalyptic BDSM incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear and Love Me

The world is dust. Because Sam has made it so.

Dean doesn’t remember much of the times before, when the land was green and Sam was soft and biddable.

He does remember when Sam’s powers began to change him. When power and killing warped his mind and twisted his soul. When he got hard and angry and burning like fire. When _they_ , demons black-eyed and frightened, rallied around him. When Sam became their king on earth. Whispered words of a beautiful blue-eyed man in Dean’s ears, _Endgame. Anti-Christ._

Dean never fought him, never turned on him, because it was _Sam_. Sam is the only thing he loves, the only thing he has left in the world.

And no matter what he is now, Sam still loves Dean.

Sam’s hands burn on Dean’s bare skin, hot like the winds whipping the world desert. Dean moans, writhing against leather bonds secured to the old bed. At the touch of his master’s, lover’s, brother’s hands, the endless dust falls away. All the world is this room, is this bed, is just them.

Sam’s mouth on his skin, his hands between his legs. Dean moans, loud and long, pulled up from the depths of him. He’s never been able to resist Sam’s touch, never tried.

Sam laughs, shaking his head. “No, Dean. You’re going to wait for me. I’m going to make you beg for it, beg for me.”

A band of body-heated leather snaps around the base of Dean’s cock. Dean whimpers at the touch, the hard set of Sam’s face; a tendril of fear curls in his stomach. But it’s Sam leaning over him and Dean can never stop loving him, even when he fears him.

“Shh,” Sam purrs, running a soothing hand down Dean’s side. “Trust me, Dean. I’ll take care of you. I will _always_ take care of you.” Fierce possessiveness claws into Sam’s voice, growling and dark.

Sam dives down, captures Dean’s lips in a savage kiss. Sam’s tongue invades Dean’s mouth, possessing him entirely. It burns, Sam’s mouth hotter than hands, hotter than the glimpses of Hell he remembers. Dean moans as Sam’s hand closes around his cock, a slow gentle drag. Gentle turns to rough, Sam’s other hand scraping across his belly, nails digging at his skin.

Dean struggles, pulling against the bindings around his wrists and the hands on his body. He wants to touch Sam, to love him, but a part of him longs for escape. Sam laughs, kissing down Dean’s neck, sucking a bite into the base of his throat.

Dean surrenders, falling into Sam’s hands, giving into him. He looks into his brother’s eyes, half expecting to see black. But they are always Sam’s eyes, warm and loving, always the same.


End file.
